Now You See Me, Now You Don't
Now You See Me, Now You Don't is the twelfth episode and it marks the summer finale of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. This episode will air on August 27, 2013. The episode is referred to as "#WorldWarA" by ABC Family. Synopsis An intriguing riddle from “A” has the Liars hitting the road and heading to Ravenswood, where they are surrounded by some familiar faces. During a very special magic show, one Liar pulls a disappearing act, leaving the other three scrambling to make sure she hasn’t succumbed to “A’s” tricks. But before they can hightail it out of Ravenswood, they make a shocking discovery that proves that everything they thought they knew about “A” and the “A” team might be wrong. With this discovery, the Liars may just have started “World War A." Meanwhile, Hanna and her mother’s joyous reunion is cut short when “A’s” sights are set on a new target. And Toby uncovers some surprising information about Wren. Source Notes *Someone (probably Red Coat) will be revealing themselves to Emily *A new character named Jackie will appear in this episode. *The riddle in the synopsis is the Magic Eight balls in the promo for 4x10 (see below), it is like the dolls from season 2 but now its Magic 8 balls. *There will be some major OMG moments. *We will finally learn if Ali really was the one buried and tried to dig herself out. *Emily and Paige will have a scene together. * Marlene instagrammed pictures of a popcorn machine and a magician poster, suggesting that a scene will take place at a carnival. * Marlene described the finale as "cutting edge". * Marlene tweeted that it wouldn't be a finale without a creepy doll. * Marlene tweeted that we will find out who killed Wilden in this episode. * Aria and Ezra will have at least one scene together. From the script picture posted, it sounds like they're in a restaurant. They're talking about writing and could possibly be on a date. * Marlene tweeted that we will know if Ali is alive or not in this episode, but this might be a lie. * Things will get answered in this episode. * This episode is quote: "EPIC". * Norman tweeted "Haha. What they DON'T know!" in response to a twitter pic of the spoilers from this page. * Keegan said, in an interview with the Hollywood Reporter, this about the episode: “it gets really crazy" and “There's a shocking moment in it that all the fans will react — I don't even know how they'll react it,” said Keegan. “If there are people who have been following the show since the beginning it's one of those moments.” * Marlene instagrammed a script picture from the summer finale with Spencer saying: Or has she just declared World War 'A'?. Then, PLLs exchange tense looks. * Sidney Barnes will be introduced and have scenes with Caleb, Ashley and Hanna. * We will find out who is one of the biggest liars in Rosewood. * One of the girls will wake up screaming. Emily may be the girl that wakes up screaming. *Something bad might happen to Toby, because the writers wouldn't confirm if he's in Let the Maid Go or not (however he is in the following episodes afterwards) .http://hollywoodlife.com/2013/08/12/pretty-little-liars-summer-finale-pics-spoilers/ *Viewers predict that Aria may be in danger and may be the the girl who will wake up screaming in this episode. *According to the first ten seconds of the 411 promo (which has scenes from 412), Aria and Jake will be together. *From the photos, there will be a carnival and Aria will be involved/disappear. *Marlene tweeted some quotes from this episode on August 15. *Pretty Little Liars Facebook page has posted this episode will be the "BIGGEST.REVEAL.YET." * Marlene tweeted that we probably won't breathe in the last 20 minutes of this episode. * Norman tweeted to prepare ourselves, because several main questions we have will be answered in the summer finale. * The official Pretty Little Liars twitter account released a poster that teases Red Coat will be revealed in this episode and will be the biggest reveal yet. * CeCe will be in this episode, and has a lot of explaining to do. * Emily may end up in a box like Aria did in season 3's Halloween episode. * The girls will head to Ravenswood for the episode and stay there until the Halloween episode. * Based on the promo and one of the sneak peeks, Carla Grunwald will be in this episode and will talk to the girls. * A secret about Wren will be discovered by Toby * Jenna Marshall's car can be seen speeding through a neighborhood in the promo *Spencer will think Toby left town, but he's really just upset and doesn't feel like talking. *Toby will discover something about Wren and then come back to tell Spencer *Marlene tweeted a lot will be revealed about Ali in the summer finale. *Marlene dished that there’s a game-changing reveal about the night that Alison disappeared “So many things happen!” she exclaimed, noting that after the episode “blows up social media,” it will leave people “emotionally exhausted.” * Marlene tweeted that The Black Widow is endgame and it's a clue. Title and Background *Aria falls victim to a "vanishing" magic trick while in Ravenswood, leading to the the title *The title might refer to Red Coat, A, The Black Widow or Alison DiLaurentis. Alison often appears in the Liars' hallucinations and disappears without a trace. Red Coat and A often show up around the Liars and/or attack them, and quickly get away. Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast * Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Julian Morris as Wren Kingston * TBA as Jackie * Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook *Ryan Guzman as Jake *Marcia Clark as Sidney Barnes *Nick Tate as Louis Palmer *Luke Kleintank as Travis *Meg Foster as Carla Grunwald Trivia * Bryan began to write his outline on June 10, 2013. * Marlene and Bryan blended their outlines together on June 13, 2013. * The outline was completed on June 14, 2013. * Marlene started writing the script on June 16, 2013 * The prop meeting was on June 22, 2013. * The script was finalized and completed on June 24, 2013. *The table read was on June 26, 2013. * Filming began on July 8, 2013, after a hiatus, and ended on July 16, 2013. *This episode marks Norman's 16th episode shooting PLL. Memorable Quotes Promos & Sneak Peaks Pretty Little Liars 4x12 Promo "Now You See Me, Now You Don't" (HD) Summer Finale Pretty Little Liars 4x12 Sneak Peek "Now You See Me, Now You Don't" (HD) Summer Finale Pretty Little Liars 4x12 Sneak Peek 2 "Now You See Me, Now You Don't" (HD) Summer Finale Pretty Little Liars 4x12 Sneak Peek 3 Gallery PLLS04E12-01.jpg PLLS04E12-02.jpg PLLS04E12-03.jpg PLLS04E12-04.jpg PLLS04E12-05.jpg PLLS04E12-06.jpg PLLS04E12-07.jpg PLLS04E12-08.jpg PLLS04E12-09.jpg PLLS04E12-10.jpg Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Mid-Season Finale